1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exterior facing panels attached to outer walls of a structure such as buildings. More particularly, it relates to exterior facing panels which can be effectively prevented from deforming due to contraction or expansion thereof caused by change of outside temperature, and also which can be effectively prevented from bedewing by attaching an adiabatic plate between the exterior facing panels and an interior frame on which the panels are attached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 5 shows an example of the exterior facing panels of prior art. In FIG. 5, the end portions (12a) of the side faces (11a) of the exterior facing panels (10a) are bent exteriorly (to the left direction of the side face in FIG. 5) so that the adjacent end portions (12a) are close or next to each other on the frame (40a). The end portions (12a) are fixed directly to the frame (40a) by connecting means such as fasteners. When outdoor temperature changes, the exterior facing panels suffer from contraction or expansion caused by the temperature changes and deform because the panels have no room to absorb the physical changes of contraction or expansion thereof. Therefore, in response to the change of the outer temperature, the panels become uneven in the surface. The panels tend to have bad appearance and be relatively weakened, unstable or undurable in structure and duration of use thereof are reduced. In addition, since the panels of prior art have the outward-bent end portions (12a) mentioned above, the panels tend to be easily damaged and to hurt bodies of workers when being handled. Moreover, the out-bent end portions (12a) essentially require using additional fixing tape for fixing adiabatic materials (50a) filled in inner portions of the panels. Furthermore, the panels having the outward-bent end portions (12a) are relatively inferior in loading or stocking or carrying because of their geometric structure.